Mix: Spirit Tamers
by Eloquent Nocturne
Summary: A crazy plot causes both sides of Kingdom Hearts, Inuyasha and FMA to team up and clash against each other along with three original characters that cause it all. High school life will NEVER be the same. Romance, Humor, Drama, Action...all the good stuff
1. Arrival by Kami

**Disclaimer!!! **

**Firstly - This fanfic is co-produced by Kara Hikaru and Ookami Honoo (me)**

**Also, and most important. WE DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!! Or any thing from INUYASHA, OR THE MELANCHOLY OF HARUHI SUZUMIYA or Fullmetal Alchemist...or Naruto which I think is the only ones being mixed.**

**The only original characters in this fanfic are.... **

**Kara Kitsune - who is Kara Hikaru on **

**Ookami (Kami for short) Honoo - same on **

**Kura Saru - who is Kura Kaiba on **

**Era Inuki - who is Era Smallwill on **

**What's up with all the k names???... lol**

**Special Note... Ookami's name, including her nick name, Kami, isn't pronounced like cami (as in camisole - like the shirt..) its pronounced like... Oh-Kah-mae ( almost like the month) ......kinda like Kagome from Inuyasha...which I don't own again by the way...**

**And Kara is pronounced like... Care-uh...wow that was a lot simpler than Ookami.**

**Anyways back to this thing....which is kinda long this chapter, but they wont all be uber long, some may be short, some long, but im getting distracted again!..lol...anyway**

**Ookami's P.O.V.**

**

* * *

  
**

Once upon a time......in um...well not a galaxy far far away (star wars ^.^)...what is it?? OH, JUST FORGET IT!!!

Two teens:

Kara, medium height, straight black hair that went to the middle of her back, and crimson eyes. She was wearing a black hoodie and black pants, and white sneakers. NO SHE ISN'T EMO!

Ookami (me)- Kami for short - , Im a little shorter than Kara, ballerina like (make what you want with that), straight and slightly past the shoulders length blonde hair and dark, midnight blue eyes. I was wearing a white and grey striped, long sleeved shirt and faded, whitish-blue jeans and grey converse. I love converse..

We were walking on the sidewalk, on our way to our new school. Sucks, I know.

"What do you think it's going to be like?" I asked, the nervousness was clearly visible on my face; my hands were clutched around my sketchbook. My dark blue book sack was hanging over my right shoulder and beginning to get heavy...ugg how I hated books. Well, just textbooks, I loved to read, but mostly just fiction. Real life is to boring.

"Not sure, probably just like our old one, hopefully it's not as hard." Kara told me, she looked the exact opposite of me, enthusiastic instead of nervous. Kara had her grey booksack on her back, and her hands in the pockets of her hoodie.

"I miss Era and Kura already." I said, and then sighed. Era Inuki and Kura Saru were our best friends back at our old school, it was hard to leave without them, but we didn't have any another option. Both of our parents weren't giving us a choice.

You had to pass a test in order to get a scholarship to this school and we had all tried our best, but only Kara and I passed.

"Yeah, Me..." Kara began to say, but something distracted her. She had stopped walking and I walked smack into her. Owwww.

"What the? Why did you...Oh, wow!" I said after I picked up my sketchbook, which fell when she I walked into Kara.

We were both staring at our new school. It was three stories tall, had snowy white and beige brick walls, and had the feel of a collage, even though it was a high school, but that wasn't what had caught _my _attention.

"THEY....HAVE....A....CHOCOLATE....SHOP!" I gasped and then ran, dragging Kara along with me. "AHH! IM IN HEAVEN!"

"I'm sooo gonna have to deal with this later." Kara said quietly to herself while I was looking though all the candy, money in hand, ready to pay.

"C'MON KAMI WERE GONNA BE LATE!" Kara yelled, just as I was done paying for my chocolate, a huge smile on my face. Today just got a little brighter.

"I'm comin, I'm comin..." I told Kara, loosing all traces of nervousness now that I had my favorite snack....ever.

* * *

"Oookaay..." I began, while walking down one of the schools many large hallways. They were nearly over filled with bulletin boards, lockers, portraits, vending machines, and posters, and lots of busy students, but was somehow still organized in a way, if that is at all possible to believe. "Where do we go first?" I asked Kara, who had the schedule.

"It says that we need to go to room...number....um...why is this thing so hard to read???" Kara asked while going through the chart of class periods. Kara didn't realize that she was holding the paper upside down. My poor, easily, confused friend.

"Ummmm.... Kara, you're holing it upside down..." I told her and she looked embarrased.

"Oh. I knew that. Now let me see......found it! Room 58 is our home room class, but there is a note here that says we need to go see the Director first...greeeaat...I'm just seeing this now?!?!?" Kara asked aloud and I briefly question the sanity of my friend for a moment...just kidding...or am I?

"The Director? Is that like the Principle?" I asked, and Kara nodded, then we began walking to the Director's office, following the map that was on the back of the schedule.

After looking at the map for several minuets, and then looking at the map again, we finally figured out where the office was...So our map skills arent that great...so what? Who needs it?

* * *

We walked in to find a woman sitting at a large desk that was cluttered with many books and files. There was a nameplate on the front of the desk that said, Ms. Aerith. The woman sitting in the chair seemed nice, like the kind of lady that could be strict if she wanted to, but could still be a good advisor and friend...as far as adults can go anyway.

Ms. Aerith stood and motioned for us to take a seat on the black couch in front of her desk. It looked so comfy. Ahhhh..finally I can sit down..

The woman had long brown hair that was pulled up by a pink ribbon and then braided the rest of the way down. She had green earthy eyes and was wearing a red jacket with a pink-buttoned dress and light purple belt. The two teens noticed that there was a long grey rod in the corner of the room that looked like a staff?

"Hey, what do you think that is?" I whispered to Kara, who looked in the direction that I was pointing in. It looked like a staff or something.

"What are you talking about?" Kara asked, but before she got an answer the director had began to speak. I swear what my friends told me was true...Kara needed glasses.

"Good morning girls, Kara , Ookami. How are you?" The director asked, a large smile on her face.

"Good thanks," We both answered at the same time.

"And please, call me Kami." I finished, my first name was just to long.

"Alright, sure." She said, still smiling, "Well, we just have a few things to go over before you can go to class. First, do you know why you are here?" She asked.

"Yeah, because we passed that test, right?" Kara asked. What else could it be? I didn't want to say that both our parents made us come, that might come off as an insult..

"Yes, but did you notice anything particular about that test?" Aerith asked, which confused us, or at least it confused me.

"What do you mean? It was just a basic test." I began, I didn't think it was to special.

"Well, it did have a good bit of personal questions to...like what our favorite animal was, remember?" Kara asked me.

"Oh, yeahhhh." I remembered, I guess that was a little different, but I didn't think anything of it.

"That's it exactly, that was no ordinary test, and this is no ordinary school. This school isn't for...._regular_ humans." Aerith told the two.

"What? What do you mean, you think we're weird or something?" I asked, feeling extremely self-conscious, there were a few answers that some people would probably play off as weird. Kara just looked lost for words.

"No, no, it's not like that. You're not weird, well; I guess some people may be naive enough to think so, but really, you're special." Aerith said quickly, trying to calm me down.

"Okkkkay...you lost me..." Kara said.

"Yeah, I don't get it either." I agreed.

"Perhaps this will help..." Aerith said and then went to her desk; she picked up her phone and pressed a few numbers. "Mr. Leon, can you send Inuyasha up to the office for a minuet?" She asked and then sat back down. A minuet later someone knocked on the door. "Come in." She called.

The boy who came in was...well...how do I say this? He had long sliver-white hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a simple red t-shirt and kaki pants. And were those...on top of his head...ears? White dog ears?

"Are those..." I began, but I couldn't finish.

"Ears? Yeah, so, you got a problem with that?" He asked, and I swear I thought I shrank in my seat. I wasn't sure if his tone was teasing or supposed to scare me. I looked at his hands and noticed that he had really sharp looking fingernails, claws even. Looking over at Kara, I saw that her eyes were wide, but she didn't look scared...Oh, No...

"I WANNA TOUCH EM!!!" She yelled all of a sudden, and jumped up, grabbing his ears. "Their soft!!!" She said again after a moment, Inuyasha looked shocked, I had to hold in laughter, that was Kara for you.

"Hey watch it! Get off!" Inuyasha was yelling angrily, but she didn't listen. I was waiting for Aerith to say something, but she was hiding a smile.

"This is probably one of the best reactions I've gotten from a student so far." She whispered to me, but somehow Inuyasha heard.

"Best? You think having this girl attack me is best?" He grumbled, still trying to get Kara to release his ears.

"Awwww, I'm just curious, that's all." Kara told him, looking pleased now that her sudden urge to touch his ears had passed. Inuyasha was glaring at her, or was he pouting? It looked odd on his face, too young, even though he looked around seventeen.

"Whatever. Can I go back to class now?" He asked Aerith.

"Just wait outside the door, these girls are in your home room, we wont be to much longer." She answered, and it looked like Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Once he left she said, "If you look past his attitude he isn't that bad, I promise." Kara laughed, but I remained silent, his claws still scared me.

"So, what was he exactly?" I asked.

"He's a dog demon." She answered simply.

"WHAT!?" We both said at the same time, again.

"Are you saying that we are like him?" Kara asked Aerith, I couldn't speak.

"In a way, yes, you are very much alike." She told us, getting more serious.

"There's no way." I told her, I was pretty sure we were human.

"Let me explain. I said that you were similar to Inuyasha because she is part dog, but not it the same way as you two." Aerith seemed to not know how to word her....well her words.

"So we'rere part dogs???" Kara asked.

"I don't think so." She told us.

"What do you mean? I'm so not following you. What are we, if we are anything besides human." I asked, getting kind of annoyed.

"Well, it all depends, let me just explain from the beginning. There are certain people, very rare, called Spirit Tamers. These people have two spirits, one that is human, and one that is hidden away, an animal. These Spirit Tamers can merge with their spirits in two ways. They can take on half of their other spirit and enhance their human abilities, becoming faster, stronger, having better instincts. Or they can allow their full animal spirit to come forth and turn completely into their spirit animal. Are you with me so far?" Aerith asked, looking into our confused, shocked, scared, excited little faces.

"So, we're Spirit Tamers?" Kara asked.

"Yes." Aerith replied.

I sunk back into the couch, taking everything in. "I don't know why, but I believe you." I told her, hardly believing myself. I was surprised at how accepting I was being.

"I guess it makes since, now that I think about it, I've always felt that there was something more about myself that I was missing." Kara told Aerith, and I totally agreed.

"Kami, do you mind if I take a look at your sketch book?" She asked, and my face got red. I hardly showed anyone my drawings, but I handed it over to her.

After a moment of flipping through the pages she spoke. "These are very good."

"There about the only thing I can really draw." I answered truthfully. That and anime, but she didn't need to know that much.

"Well I guess you can guess what your animal spirit is then?" She asked and I nodded.

"A wolf." I whispered, and Kara seemed to agree, she knew that I absolutely loved wolves.

"Hey, what about me?" Kara asked, getting excited.

"I don't know, what do you think?" Aerith asked.

"Hmmm...I think it's a fox..." Kara told her after a moment of thought.

"Oh!" Aerith gasped, startling us, the mood had grown so serious for a moment. "I almost forgot, this is really interesting, and I think it will confirm your guesses. Think about your names, Ookami Honoo and Kara Kitsune, do you know what they mean?" She asked and we shook our heads no.

"Ookami, your full name means Wolf Flame, interesting isn't it? And Kara, yours means Pure Fox."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Kara said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Oooh, I believe that it's time for second hour and Inuyasha is still waiting so, I'll see you back here at the end of the day. Bring this slip with you and have all of your teachers sign it please." She told us, smiled, and then had us out the room quickly.

"Let's go, I don't feel like being late," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Do you feel like you just stepped of a death roller coaster or is that just me?" I whispered to Kara and she nodded.

"It's still pretty cool, though." Kara said excitedly.

"Yeah, I guess it is!" I squealed. I heard Inuyasha sigh.

"Here's your class, see ya." Inuyasha said and then walked off.

"Thanks," I called.

"Yeah, whatever." He said lightly.

"Ready?" Kara asked me.

"Ready," I agreed. And we walked into our first class, well technically second, class of the day.

* * *

**Okay, Had to cut off here cuz it was getting long, but the second chapter is coming up very soon...**

**And just so u know...The chapters are going to switch between Ookami's p.o.v and Kara's, but trust me you will know..**

**Ookami's pov is written by me and Kara's is written by, well, Kara...**

**Review, and if you have questions, ask them..**

**Oh, and I know that this chapter only has Inuyasha in it so far, but there will be many more characters in the next one...**

**The mains are Kingdom Hearts and Inuyasha... sounds like fun? It should.**

**THANKS!!! AND VERY BIG THANKS TO KARA HIKARU (i hope i spelled it right) FOR AGREEING TO WRITE THIS STORY WITH ME...**


	2. Ears by Kami

**Yay its chapter two!!! And by the way, this one is still in Ookami's Pov and written by me (Ookami), the next chapter two chapters are gonna be written by Kara Hikaru and is going to be in Kara's P.O.V**

***Round of applause for Kara!!!* **

**And so far there is only one review (but it doesn't really count cuz it's from Kura, lol) and reviews are nice so please, review away...Even though this is just the secondish day this has been published, we need readers!!!**

**And to answer a question...The director can not be evil and that is why Xemnas and Saix aren't director and vice/co director, but I hear that they run a school not far down the road...eh..mabey, maybe not...idk...ask Kara lol**

**Okkay..Lets get this chappie going...**

**--**

**Previously - **

"Let me explain. I said that you were similar to Inuyasha because she is part dog, but not it the same way as you two." Aerith seemed to not know how to word her....well her words.

"So we're part dog???" Kara asked.

"I don't think so." She told us.

"What do you mean? I'm so not following you. What are we, if we are anything besides human." I asked, getting kind of annoyed.

"Well, it all depends, let me just explain from the beginning. There are certain people, very rare, called Spirit Tamers. These people have two spirits, one that is human, and one that is hidden away, an animal. These Spirit Tamers can merge with their spirits in two ways. They can take on half of their other spirit and enhance their human abilities, becoming faster, stronger, having better instincts. Or they can allow their full animal spirit to come forth and turn completely into their spirit animal. Are you with me so far?" Aerith asked, looking into our confused, shocked, scared, excited little faces.

"So, we're Spirit Tamers?" Kara asked.

"Yes." Aerith replied.

* * *

"You open the door.." I told Kara, not wanting to go first.

"Noooo, you open it." Apparently she didn't want to go either.

"But, I don't want-" I began, but then the door swung open.

There was a young male standing in the doorway, an amused look on his face. He had light blonde, spiky hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a black, turtleneck, sleeveless shirt and black baggy pants with sturdy looking black boots. He was also wearing brown and black gloves and a large brown belt, but that wasn't it. He also had an extremely large sword resting over his shoulder. He kind of reminded me of Kara for a moment, but anyways, I'm getting off the point.

"Are you coming in, or staying out in the hall?" The man asked and we nervously walked in, glancing back at the sword a few times on the way.

The room we walked into was huge and looked to be divided into two parts, a normal classroom with desk and chairs and stuff and then through a large sliding door that took up most of the wall (which was open) there was a large open area arena-type place where people were already starting to pile up in. What were they doing? I couldn't get a good enough glance.

"Go put your stuff over there and then go through the sliding door." He told us and then started walking to the arena-type place.

"Oh wait, can you sigh this slip?" Kara asked and walked up to the teacherish person. How she managed to even talk to a person with a huge sword over their shoulder was beyond me, I could hardly move right now, but I walked over to where the teacherish person pointed and put my stuff down.

"Cloud? That's what we call you? Just could?" I heard Kara say from behind me. I turned to see him, well, almost smiling.

"Yeah, now follow me." He said and then made his way over to the room beyond the sliding doors. As I followed Cloud, I made sure to stay as far away from the sword of his as I possibly could.

Once we were through the doors, Cloud spoke again. "We have new students. Ookami Honoo and Kara Kitsune." The students inside turned to look at us, and I cursed Cloud secretly in my mind. I hated introductions. "Welcome to sword training."

"Sword what!" I asked, before getting shoved through the door by Kara, who was laughing, "HEY I NEVER SAID IT WAS A BAD THING, STOP PUSHING ME!!!" I half yelled, half complained. At this point I decided just to go with the flow, no matter how odd it was, just to avoid embarrassment. It was pretty cool I guess, I just didn't feel like getting killed!

"This is so cool! I wonder if we get to kill people!?!?!" Kara said from behind me....Great, Id be killed by Kara, of all people.

"What?" I asked her, trying not to go into hysterics.

"I'm just kidding, Kami, sheese." She told me, teasing. Grrrr....Not nice. Not nice at all.

"Don't worry, its not _that _dangerous." A male voice said from behind us. We both turned to see a really good looking guy and another really good-looking guy and two curious looking girls behind them. "Hi, I'm Sora. And this is Roxas, Kaira, and Namine."

(If you know how they look you can just skip over this little part, until Ookami and Kara start speaking again, if not, you should probably read this...even though its just basics.)

Sora had light brown, short, spiky hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a plain blue shirt with a black, with gold trim, hooded, short-sleeved jacket and long, black, baggy shorts. He also had on some black gloves with gold trim that didn't cover his fingers and some black and gold shoes. Lastly, he had this really awesome looking necklace, which was a silver crown hung from a thick chain.

Roxas had even shorter, dark blonde hair that was also spiked and the same color blue eyes. He was wearing a black, zipped up shirt that had an interesting looking zipper that resembled the things that ninja's throw around. Over his black shirt he was wearing a kaki jacket that had a black trim and black stitches and kaki pants. His shoes were black and gray with red laces. He also had a black and white checkered wristband and two long fabric rings all on his left hand. One was white and was on his middle finger, the other was black and on his index finger.

Kairi had brown-red, shoulder length hair and sea blue eyes. She was wearing a white and pink dress that seemed to actually be two dresses put together. The first was a white, spaghetti strapped, under dress that was covered with the second part; a pink dress that zipped up from the front center and front sides.. There was also a black belt with ribbons hanging from each side, on her left was also a light purple ribbon. Her shoes were the same light purple as the ribbon that also matched her bracelet. Lastly, she had a necklace that was made from a small black string and a white-pink bead.

Namine was the simplest dressed of them all. She had middle-back length, curly and straight, light blonde hair and the same color eyes as Kairi. She was wearing a simple, white, spaghetti strapped dress that was laced at the bottom and light blue, strappy sandals.

Man that took a lot to explain....

"Hey, I'm Ookami and this is Kara." I told them, they seemed nice enough, I thought there was a chance that we would become friends.

"Hi." Kara said, while taking a quick glance at Roxas, I noticed that Roxas returned the glance and Kara looked away. Hmmm...I wonder....

"So, what do we do in here e_xactly_?" I asked Sora, who seemed to be the most talkative of the four.

"Just learn the basics, the more advanced stuff is for next year." He answered, which made me more relaxed. "Oh, Cloud is about to start, might wanna listen" He said before walking off a little to talk to Kairi, Namine standing quietly in the background, seeming to be deep in thought. I envied Kairi a little, which was odd considering I'd just met Sora and the others. Roxas was lingering around us, wanting to talk to Kara, I didn't interrupt and just waited for Cloud to start whatever it was he was going to start.

"Okay, today we are going to be getting in partners of two and practicing the techniques we have been going over for the last few days." He began and then looked over to where we were all standing. "Kara, Ookami, I want you to pair up with Roxas and Sora, they ought to be able to catch you up." After giving directions he went to place his insanely humongous sword in the corner by his desk.

"Yes Sir." Roxas said almost immediately, looking a little too anxious. My guess was that he was going to pair with Kara.

I was right.

"Hey, Ookami, Kara, come over here and pick out a weapon." Sora called and I swear I saw Kara's eyes sparkle. I was sure it wasn't my imagination at all. Why do we even need this class? I will sure have a lot to ask Aerith the next time I see her.

We walked over to this huge weapon armoire stocked with tons of different types of swords. After a few minuets of looking through many types of swords, I settled for a bright silver katana with a really awesome hilt. There were three different color cloth, white being the main, gray, and dark blue braided to the bottom where it was knotted and hung like little ribbons about a foot off the end.

Kara also picked out a katana (with a dark blade) but her hilt was completely black, yet it still seemed to have a certain shine to it.

"Hey, where's your weapon?" Kara asked Sora and Roxas, they smiled in return.

"I figured you would ask that." Roxas answered Kara, enjoying some kind of inside joke.

"Watch this, it's really cool." Sora said, before holding out his hand to catch a really awesome looking weapon that materialized out of thin air. "This is my keyblade, Ultima."

(Yeah, It's really hard to explain how the keyblades look, So I am just going to give the name, you can look it up on Google if you don't know how it looks already.)

"And this is mine, Oblivion. Cool, right?" He asked, smug.

"Yeah, totally awesome!" Kara said excitedly.

"What is it? And why is it called a keyblade? How did you make it just appear like that?" I asked, the questions were rolling out like...well...i don't know, they just kept coming.

"I can't tell you much right now, not enough time, but as for the appearing and stuff, you will be able to do it too, with a little practice." He finished, smiling.

"Later then." I told him, liking the idea of spending time with him, even if it was just for a quick story.

"Okay, sure." He answered, and I saw that Kara and Roxas were already practicing.

It turned out that both Kara and I didn't totally suck at this like we thought we would, we were actually pretty good considering that this was our first time at all this.

Our next class was P.E., which I thought would be a relief until I saw that the people inside were all fighting with each other. I was about to run out of the gym until Kara noticed a sigh that said this week was focusing on hand to hand combat. Oh joy.

I followed Kara, who was following Roxas, Sora and the others to the bleachers to put down our stuff. It turned out that we all had the same classed together except for our electives, which only Roxas joined us in computer tec. and first hour with Leon, where only Sora was with us. Namine and Kairi were together in their electives during first hour and Leon during fifth hour, which was the time of our electives. I don't remember where Sora and Roxas said they were when they weren't with the rest of us. Luckily, both Kara and I had all our classes together.

It also turns out, according to Namine, that all the teachers here prefer to be called by their first names, something about them saying that adding Miss or Mr. was to formal.

We all gathered in the center of the gym after changing into our gym uniforms where we would supposedly do every day to receive instruction before splitting off into groups to do whatever we had to do. Kara got our teachers, Roy Mustang (He actually gave us his last name) and Tifa, who kind of scared me. She looked nice and all, but a little to strong for her tiny body.

Roy had short, black hair and dark brown, black eyes. He was wearing a blue military looking uniform and white gloves with this strange red pattern on the back of each.

Tifa was wearing a sleeveless, black, zipped up shirt and black, knee length shorts that had black fabric hanging off the back all the way to her ankles, almost like a cloak without the top or front. She had long, straight, brown hair and red-brown eyes.

That whole hour we just went through most of the basic punches and kicks, which Kara rocked at and I...mostly sucked at in the beginning, but towards the end kinda got a little better. During the last few minuets me and Kara faced off, she won quickly, but it was still fun. How many schools that you know of let you do stuff like this? I was glad when the bell finally rang and we were off to science, a non physical class that I could finally take a break.

I walked in the class a little more confident than in the last classes, glad that I actually new a few people now, I even decided to bring the signing slip to the teacher myself, until I got a glance at him. His name was Vexen.

He sat behind his desk and stared both Kara and me down as we walked past him, on the way to pick a seat. He had long blond hair and blank green eyes. He was wearing a long, black coat with silver strings. He looked absolutely cruel and I wasn't getting a very good vibe from him, neither was Kara by the look she had on her face.

I nervously walked up to his desk, my gaze locked on the floor, and handed him the slip. He took it, sighed it, then handed it back quickly without a word. I half ran back to my desk, which was to the right of Kara and behind Sora. Roxas was behind Kara with Namine next to him and Kairi in front of Kara.

His class seemed to last the longest as we all listened to him drone on about the properties of explosive chemicals that we would probably never use. Well I might, but that's just because I consider myself a slight pyro.

When the bell rang I jumped out my seat and nearly ran to the cafeteria, glad to be free of that man's creepy stare.

"Kami! Wait for me!" Kara called from behind and I slowed.

"Sorry, but that guy creeps me out." I told her once she caught up.

"Yeah, same here. Did you notice how much he stared at us?" Kara asked.

"You noticed that too?" I asked her, weirded out.

"Hey!" Roxas called, he was followed by Sora and Namine.

"Where'd Kairi?" I asked, not seeing her in the group.

"She went to meet Riku." Sora told me.

"Who?" Kara asked.

"You'll meet him at lunch." Roxas answered her.

----

The cafeteria was huge, and each round table seated about eight people, the rectangular ones seated about fourteen, but I could see why. There were more students than I thought there would be.

"Hey, over here! Kara! Ookami!" Kairi was calling from a table that was nearly empty except for another boy, who I guessed was Riku.

He looked older than us, probably by a year, and had long silver layered hair and green-blue eyes. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt covered by a unzipped, sleeveless, kaki and gold trimmed jacket. He also wore baggy dark blue jeans with a studded belt and kaki and black shoes with gold laces. A long, white, wristband that extended from the midway point between his elbow and wrist and the point just before his knuckles was worn on his left hand. He looked like the kind of guy that didn't say much, but when he did it had meaning.

"Hey guys, this is Riku, and Riku, this is Kara and Ookami." Kairi introduced us. Riku nodded and said hi. Roxas, Sora and Namine soon joined us and the conversation quickly turned to what happened in science.

"Do you two have some kind of bad history with Vexen or what?" Roxas eventually asked us.

"No, why?" I asked.

"Because it sure looked like." Roxas answered.

"Yeah, he was staring at you guys the whole time." Kairi agreed.

"Ug, this is so...what was that?" Kara asked and I wondered the same thing. There was a huge explosion coming from somewhere outside the cafeteria.

"Lets go check it out." Roxas said.

"Okay, and we'll go find Aerith." Namine said, bringing Riku and Kairi with her, I kind of wished I would have gone with them, but the curiosity got the better of me. So, both Kara and I joined Roxas and Sora to go check out the explosion.

We ran out the cafeteria and into the main building, there was smoke everywhere, but it seemed to lead back to Vexen's science class. We headed for that direction, but was forced to stop out of shock and fear.

"Wh-What is _**THAT**_!?!" I screamed.

"I don't know! It's not a heartless is it?" Sora asked Roxas.

"Look's like a higher class Nobody, but not one that I recognize from the organization." Roxas told Sora.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. The silver and white creature in front of us had a human like form but was moving wildly, dancing throughout the shadows cast by the objects in the hall. It had long swords that replaced where it's hands should be. It didn't have a face.

"What's a Nobody?" Kara asked.

"No time to explain, just attack it before it destroys the school!" Roxas yelled and charged at the Nobody, but just as he swung it multiplied, and then those multiplications multiplied, until there were about twelve of them.

"What do we do?" I yelled, Kara and I were surrounded by the Nobodies.

"Fight you idiots!" A familiar voice called from behind us. It was Inuyasha. He was standing a few feet away from us, his hand gripped tight around the hilt of what looked to be a katana, but still in it's sheath. Once he pulled it out, I saw that it wasn't a normal katana, it grew wider and longer than the sheath that held it and produced a ring of fur between the hilt and the sharp blade.

"Careful! I don't know how normal weapons affect them!" Sora yelled at Inuyasha, but he didn't seem too worried. I was. I had to weapon, I was surrounded. And so was Kara.

"We don't have our weapons!" Kara yelled.

"Summon them!" Inuyasha yelled back, annoyed, and sliced through a Nobody about to charge at us, causing it do disappear in a flash of light.

"We can't!" Kara and I yelled at the same time, but just then I felt something. A warmth. It was weird, complex, I didn't really understand it. It was like a part of me wanted to get out, to take over, and for some reason...I let it.

The next thing I knew my katana was in my hand and I felt...stronger. I looked at Kara, who was staring at me, wide-eyed. I could see her better, in more detail, but why?

"Oo-ka-ka-me?" She asked.

"Yeaaaahhh...." I answered, confused by her stare.

"YOU HAVE EARS!!!" She yelled, half panicked, half excited?

"WELL NO DUAH I HAVE EARS! HOW DO YOU THINK I HEAR STUFF?" I asked her annoyed, now was not the time to be saying weird stuff.

"No, I mean you half wolf ears! Turn around!" She told me, and half in shock, I obeyed. "AND A TAIL! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!!!" She demanded.

I understood at that moment, I'd allowed my animal spirit to merge with my human one, I'd transformed. For a moment I'd forgotten about the Nobodies that the boys were battling and I looked in the reflective glass at the trophy case that was a few feet away from me, but the image was blurred, so I ran up closer. I was faster. I looked in the glass and for a moment I was stunned. There were light grey wolf ears sticking out of my blond hair. I turned around to find that there was in fact a light grey wolf tail as well. Interesting.

"Kara! Just trust your instincts!" I yelled to Kara and a few seconds later, she transformed.

"COOL!!!" Kara screamed in delight. She now had red-orange, almost crimson, fox ears contrasting against her dark black hair and a matching red-orange tail to go with the ears. Her eyes were sparkling with sheer excitement. I had to laugh at that.

"Hey! Pay attention and come help us!" Inuyasha yelled, while fighting two Nobodies at once. I jumped over to where he was, surprised at how light and quick I felt, and then slashed at the Nobody with my katana. Surprised again when the Nobody disappeared in a flash of light.

"Cool," I whispered and I saw Kara nod. "Let's finish them off!" I yelled excitedly, glad that I could help now. I liked this school.

After a few minuets Kairi came in with Aerith, who brought Leon and Cloud to help out, but by that time there were only a few left. They took care of them while Roxas, Sora, Kara, Inuyasha and I took a breather. Overall we probably defeated about fifty or so of those Nobodies, every time we got them low in numbers they would multiply again, so I was relieved with Leon and Cloud took out the last few at the same time.

"Man, that was weird." Roxas said.

"Yeah, since when do they multiply?" Sora asked.

"Okay, I think it's time for some explaining." I interrupted, my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, what were those things? I mean, I get the name, but what _are _they really? Like where did they come from?" Kara asked.

"How about we save those explanations until after the explanation of what happened here?" Aerith asked.

"We don't know. We just heard an explosion from inside the cafeteria and came to help out." Sora explained.

"Yeah, same here. Except I was in the gym." Inuyasha added in.

"Well I'm glad you decided to help. And I see you figured out how to transform already." Aerith said while looking at me and Kara.

"Yeah, now how exactly do we change _back_" I asked.

"Well, you don't really have to. There are many in this school like yourselves that choose to stay in that form, although I could understand if you were to want to remain in your human form for the most past. You definitely need to in public." Aerith told us, before continuing. "All you really need to do is will your human spirit to take control again. It's simpler than it sounds. See, you have it." Aerith added, responding to the way I transformed back into my human self mid sentence.

It's not that I didn't like to be part wolf; it's just that I'm more use to being human. Kara did the same, almost reluctantly.

"Well, I think that you may want to get back to the cafeteria, class will resume shortly and you are probably hungry." Leon said, right after fixing the trophy case that had recently fallen over. I nodded, even though I wasn't all that hungry, how could I eat at a time like this?

So I just sat there at the table with my untouched food, noticing how Inuyasha seemed to have the completely opposite opinion. He was sitting at the table across from us with a dark haired girl, scarfing down his food like he would never have another meal again in his life. The dark haired girl next to him was wearing a simple white blouse with a green bow and a matching green skirt, and she was laughing at him. I could tell by the way that she looked at him that she liked him. I was pretty sure he like her too, because he wasn't throwing that much of a fit about her laughing at him.

"Just what are you laughing at Kagome!?" He asked, seeming to be annoyed, but there was something in his eyes, something deep that showed he was just happy that she was happy.

"It's nothing Inuyasha, just eat." She laughed, faking that half annoyed tone just as Inuyasha did.

I longed for that. They were in love. I looked at Sora, and when he looked back at me I blushed, though I wasn't sure why. I stared at my plate and started picking at the food on it randomly, trying to distract my over thinking mind.

So much had happened today.

-----

**Yeah, I'm leaving it here cuz it was getting really long... And cuz I know that Kara is just dying to get her sides of the story out, you took a look through my eyes, and now it's time to see through hers.**

**Can you guess who I like?**

**Well, its not **_**really **_**me, but you know what I mean, my make-believe me.**

**And if you haven't already guessed, this is a romance and a comedy and an actiony story..**

**REVIEW!!!**


	3. POINTY by Kara

All right guys! This is Kara here! All right you've taken a look through Kami's eyes but now it's my turn! The simplest things excite me! So enjoy!

*~*~*~*

I was really happy to start the next day. Yesterday was so much fun! Sure it was kind of weird when me and Kami found out that we were spirit tamers and it was even freakier when we suddenly grown ears and a tail...but it was awesome! Anyway, Kami and I heard that our friend Kura was finally coming to school except we just didn't know when.

"I can't believe Kura's coming!!" I said to Kami excited.

"I know! I know! I know! I can't wait! She is so gonna love it, well, if she doesn't freak over the whole animal thing. " Kami said to me, before gaining a confused expression on her face. "Hey, Kara? What's that?" She asked me. Oh no! I've been found out!

"Uh….nothing." I told her hoping she'd buy it. Unfortunately….she didn't.

"It's not nothing! There is a head sticking out of your back pack!" She said glaring. Oh no...

"Don't hurt Tails!" I said. Kami just sighed defeated. Yes! Victory is mine!

*~*~*~*

We made our way to our new friends. The group consisted of Sora, Roxas, Namine, Kairi, and Riku. They were all sitting at a table in the cafeteria eating breakfast. Inuyasha and Kagome were at the table next to us, they didn't socialize much.

"Hey guys!" I said as I jumped in front of everyone.

"Hi!" Kami said.

"Hey Kara! Kami!" Roxas said while grinning and looking at me. I smiled back.

"Hey guess what, one of our best friends is coming here soon!" Kami said excitedly.

"Really? Who is it?" Sora said smiling goofily at Kami. Heheh!

"Her name is Kura," I said.

"That's a lot of names with K, isn't it?" Riku told me…omg..

"HE TALKED!!!" I screamed. Everyone stared at me. Then we all burst out laughing, except for Riku, he just looked uncomfortable. That made us laugh even harder. Just wait till Kura got here…

"Ugg, that's the bell." Kami said. "I wanted to eat..."

"Ohhh, Leon's class isn't that bad…" Sora told her. "And lunch will be here before you know it."

"That's what you think, he freaks me out." Namine said in her small voice.

"Yeah, that Gunblade of his really is well…you'll see." Kairi agreed.

"Well, lets get going before we're late." Roxas said, Riku was already walking out the door to his next class. We only had lunch together, because he was a sophomore.

"Man he's fast!" I whispered to myself, though to everyone else it was loud and clear. Lets face it, I don't want to admit it, but I am loud. (A/N: Kami: NO! REALLY?!)

My first thought of Leon was that he seemed ok….until I saw lots of really POINTY things. Then he was awesome!…I would like this class!

So much better than my old school…I wondered what Kami was thinking, she looked like she was about to have an anxiety attack…poor Kami.

I tried to sit in the front, but Kami refused to sit near the POINTY things so I had to settle with middle row…aw dangit I wanted to see what the POINTY things were for.

He asked weird questions like what heartless were. I wasn't paying attention. I was to busy dreaming about Roxas… He is so hot…

"Kara… Kara… KARA!!" Leon said trying to snap me out of my daze.

"Huh? Wha? What?" I asked completely clueless. I'm ADD. Don't mess with me. Hey! That rhymed!

"Tell me Kara. What are heartless?" He asked with a sly grin on his face.

I said the most intelligent thing that popped into my head first.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"I'm so sorry. That is not the answer. Any last words?" He said, pointing the POINTY thing at me while grinning.

"AWESOME!! POINTY THINGIES!!!!" I said my eyes sparkling. Kami was holding in her laughter.

"What? You're supposed to be scared!" Leon said twitching. Was he being serious?

"Are you kidding me?! I love POINTY things!!" I said. He was still twitching. I took the POINTY thing and started playing with it. CRACK!! Yep. I broke the POINTY thing.

"Oops." I said. Just when Leon was about to explode the bell rang and saved me from detention.

"Cool! Well, I'll see you tomorrow Leon!!" I said grinning and pulling Kami along. I saw him crying by his POINTY thing after that. Oh, well.

*~*~*~*

REVIEW


	4. New Students by Kami

**Hey...this is Kami again!!!! So, Kara had some writers block, so I am taking over.... Well, here we go...**

**Even though I am writing this, it is focused mainly around Kura's first day...just from my perspective...**

**Disclaimer...I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha, Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Fullmetal, ect... I did however create - with the help of Kara and Kura (they made theirs) - the original characters...**

**------------**

Kara dragged me out of Leon's room, I felt sorry for the poor man, though it was his fault for pointing something sharp and pointy at her. I struggled to hold in my laughter, even though I was terrorfied. I made a mental note to pay attention at all times in his class.

"Hey, where do we go next again?" Kara asked me, though I told her a few minuets ago, her mind must still be on that Gunblade thing.

"Clouds room." I answered, and her eyes lit up again. Swords...enough said.

"Hey Kara that was great back their, Leon had that coming to him eventually." Sora said from somewhere behind me, I turned around to see him, along with Roxas, Namine, and Kairi. The group was back together, except for Riku, who I guessed was in some sophomore class.

"Really? I just wanted to play with the pointy thing." Kara answered, Roxas smiled and she blushed.

"Well, I hate to break up this celebration, but if we don't hurry we will be late and Cloud will be mad." Kairi said, a grin on her face, shoving Sora and Roxas along, who were talking to Kara and me. The rest of us hurried up as well and we just made it to Cloud's class in time, but when I walked through the door I nearly screamed.

"Class, we have two new students today. Kura Oniji and Edward Elric-" Cloud was saying.

"Ed, if you don't mi-" Ed began, but Kara interupted.

"KURA!!!!" Kara yelled, surprising everyone, especially Cloud and Ed. We both ran up to her and hugged her excitedly.

"KARA KAMI, HEY!" Kura yelled back, we were all jumping up and down. Kura had medium length brown hair and golden eyes -she's also short but beware... don't call her that... - She was wearing a red and white striped sleeveless tank, black shorts, black and white converse and had a shiny blue iPod sticking out her pocket with an ear phone in one ear.

"Well, it seems you already have friends here, so I will leave it to them to show you around." Cloud said before walking into the little arena thing.

"These your friends you were talking about?" Ed asked, who stayed behind.

"Yeah." Kura answered. "This is so great!"

"Who's that?" Kara asked, I wondered the same. I hadn't really caught his name, I was only focusing on the fact that our group was returning slowly one by one. Now I just hoped Era could get in, though I knew the chances were slim, one person was not meant to be that lucky.

"This is Ed, he was with me when Aerith explained the whole Spirit Tamer thing, he's an alchemist." She explained, and I looked at the boy, shocked. He didn't look like an alchemist. What did an alchemist look like anyway? Apparently...this guy.

Ed had blond hair that was pulled into a braid, his long layered bangs sticking out and golden eyes. He was wearing a black sleeveless tank *No, that doesn't mean spagetti strapped... its like a muscle shirt or whatever its called...*, black pants, and his usual boots. Most shocking was what looked like a mechanic right arm, his left was normal and had a black studded wristband.

"Wow...you're short, almost as short as Kura..." Kara stated, not seeing anything wrong with that. Here we go...

"IM NOT SHORT!" Both Kura and Ed shouted at the same time, surprising me. I expected it from Kura, seeing how she hated being called short, but from Ed too?

They looked at each other, Kura blushed a little, but hid it with laughter.

"Well, you're taller than I am," Kura added, which was true, but I feeling she said that just to take attention away from her face, she looked at the groud. I saw an interesting future ahead...

"Not by much..." He said, smiling, his arm behind his head.

"Okay, another question...where's your arm?" I asked, curious about the robot looking arm.

"Oh, this? It's automail...I had a bit of an...accident when I was younger and had to get a replacement...Luckily I lived next to some mechanics..." Ed said, I noticed how he seemed to not want to talk about this "accident" whatever it was, so I let it go. It was probably nothing anyway.

"Ohhhh, Its SHINY!" Kara said, before lunging to inspect his arm, I waited for the -

"Hey! NO, don't pull on...CRACK...that...."Ed said, panicked. Kara had managed to somehow break his automail in half...

"Yeah, I figured that would happen." I muttered quietly to myself, shaking my head.

"Sorry..."Kara apologized, Kura looked horrorstruck. "Uhhh...."

"It's...okay...I can fix it..." Ed managed to say, taking the broken off half of his right automail arm from Kara.

"Here." Ed said, handing his broken half to Kura...who looked deeply confused. "Just match it up with the...other half of my arm after I do this..." Ed said, bringing out some chalk from his pant pocket and drawing a circle with some markings on the automail she was holding. We all stared like he was crazy, but then again, where we any different. "Okay, ready." Kura held the arm like he said and Ed placed his hand on the circle. Once he did that, the circle glowed with a bright blue light and when we weren't blinded anymore Ed's arm was fixed.

"Was that alchemy?" Kura asked, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"Yep," He answered, a smug look on his face.

----

note...I have no idea if Ed could really do that...but then again...this is a fan fic...anything is possible...

----

"Wooooooooooow. I have to choose between all of these? But they are all so great!" Kura whined, she had found the swords. "You think I could get two?" She asked.

"Uh...you may want to ask Cloud..." Namine answered, Kura quickly darted off in Cloud's direction. "She sure has energy doesn't she" She joked, just before Kura retured.

"HE SAID YES!" Kura exclaimed, her golden eyes bright and sparkling with excitement. She headed back towards the swords and after a moment of sifting through them she asked, "Hey, Kara, Kami! What do you think of these?", pulling out two swords.

"AWESOME!" Kara commented, and she was right. In Kura's right hand was a katana with a clear, crystal balde and gold stung hilt, in her left was one with a shiny, red steel blade and black strung hilt. As she stood up I stepped back, for some reason Kura having two weapons scared the heck out of me...I wonder why...[**A/N Kura: Im not THAT clumbsy!.... Kara and Kami(me): YES YOU ARE!**]

"You gonna partner with Ed?" I asked Kura, she gave me a funny look.

"You think I should?" She asked, regaining her blush, I could tell she liked him.

"Would I suggest it if I didn't?" I asked her.

"I think you should too." Kara added in. So, that said, Kura went over to ask Ed if he would be her partner. He smiled, and then clapped his hands together. They glowed and he placed one hand on his automail, transforming his right arm into what looked like a combination between a sword and shield. I would have to ask him about that later at lunch...

wait a second...

"Hey Kura! Wait I forgot something!" I nearly yelled, and I ran up to her, grabbing her by her wrist. She dropped her katanas in surprise and somehow managed to grab onto Ed's arm - the human one- . So, now we somewhat resembled a train. I was dragging Kura and she Ed. I was the only one without a confused look on my face. "I forgot to introduce you to everyone!" I told her, continuing to drag her over to where everyone else was chattering and practicing.

"Okay, so I know you all know Kura and Ed from Clouds announcement, but they have absolutely no idea who you are...so yeah...this is..." I began and Sora, Roxas, Namine, and Kairi all introduced themselves. In the end, our group of seven, including Riku, now consisted of nine...not really including Inuyasha and Kagome...I was so happy that it was easy to make friends here.

----- KURA'S P.O.V.------

After the introduction's Ed and I began training again. I was a little surprised at how quickly he accepted my offer to train with me, especially after what happened with Kara, but I was happy.

I raised my katanas hesitantly, a bit nervous that I would hurt someone, or myself, or Ed.

"C'mon, just swing." Ed said teasingly. I looked at my friends, who seemed to not worry about that at all. They were swinging and blocking and slashing and...also doing a bit of chasing when Roxas said something to Kara and Kara started to run after him and wildly swing her katana around...but they didn't seem to be worried so I ignored my anxiety. I swung with about half my strength and Ed easily blocked it.

Raising one of his eyebrows, he said, "I know you can do better than that."

Insulted, I swung harder, which he blocked so I swung my other one and he had to roll out of the way. I looked at him, smug. He made a comeback and swung back at me. Panicked, I held both my katanas up, making an x to shield myself, and blocking his attack. I tried to swing back, but failed...Epicly. I managed to trip over something, probably my feet..and when I swung I threw myself off balance. I was now heading for the ground, with two very sharp swords occupying my hands. I closed my eyes out of reflex, expecting to hit the ground, but was caught my strong arms. Something didn't seem right though, one arm was...cold...

I opened my eyes...oh no...

I was in....Ed's...arms...bridal style...my swords hanging limply in my hands. My faced turned a bright scarlet red. "Uhhhhhh...." I said...my mind blank...

"You okay?" He asked, smiling.

"Uhhhhhh..." I couldn't form any words! I was panicking! "Ummmm...." Ed put me down, making sure I was standing flat on my feet before letting go.

"Kura?" He asked, snapping me out my confused daze.

"Yeah, uh, thanks." I said. Still blushing, I tried to hide my face.

"Hey, you okay?" Kara asked, probably more confused than I was at this point.

"Yeah, we saw your fall...and your...catch..." Kami added to that. I blushed even more at that.

"Yeah, I just tripped. Luckily, my swords didn't land the wrong way..." I answered, wondering how I managed to stay uncut.

"Oh, that, yeah I guess I forgot to tell you that weapons can't hurt you in this room...some kind of charm..." Kami mentioned. Grr....

"THAT MIGHT HAVE BEEN A LITTLE USEFUL!" I said sarcastically...

----- Kami's P.O.V.-----

"Sorry!" I said, "I'm a blonde! I forget stuff!" I explained and Kura calmed down, just then the bell rang and we all shuffled out after I explained to Kura that she could summon and dispel her weapons.

"That was so awesome!" Kura commented in the hall as we walked to our next class. "What's next? Aerith said she both mine and Ed's schedule the same as yours and Kara's."

"Science with...Vexen...ugg.." Kara told her, and she looked back with a confused expression.

"He's a creep, keeps staring at me and Kara," I told her.

"Why? What did you do?" She asked.

"NOTHING! I didn't even break anything in there." Kara told her.

"Yeah, but Vexen is just that kind of person." Sora added in, passing me a quick glance. I smiled.

"Ah, great...another insane teacher, just what I need." Kura grumbled. "I thought I got away from those!"

We made our way to Vexen's class and took our seats; he continued to glare at me and Kara, now adding Kura in as well. What was this guy's problem? It made it really hard to pay attention to today's lesson, something about cloning and then reconstructing DNA, I didn't get it at all. He kept going on about how in his early years he modified heartless and other organisms to create better ones, although at the time he was fighting against us. Go figure, I wondered what made him join us.

"This is so annoying!" I whispered to Sora, he gave me a sympathetic glance. I looked at Kura, who looked like she was about to explode in her seat. She didn't take well to creepy science teachers...Kara was just staring blankly off into space, I wondered how she managed to get such good grades at our old school.

"I'm about to die over here!" Kura whispered to me and shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"Only a few more minuets till the bell." I told her, ready to get out of here as well.

After some more droning about DNA, the bell finally rang and we hurried out, escaping Vexen's glares.

"That guy is weird!" Kura said and I agreed.

"Yeah, but you will love the next class." I told her, which brightened her mood.

"Oh! More swords?!" She asked.

"No, hand to hand combat." Kara answered and Kura got excited again, she was best at sports, no wonder she liked all this stuff. Not saying that I didn't I just wasn't nearly as good.

P.E. (hand to hand combat) passed quickly and we all came out of the gym tired, most of our energy used up in the warm ups and we were starved, so we hurried to lunch to meet up with Riku.

"Wow, that's Riku? Seems like a quiet guy." Kura whispered to Kara and she agreed, telling her about what happened the first time she heard his speak.

I had already gotten use to this school and my new life, even though I just started yesterday, and even though we transferred in the middle of the year, but I really had come to like it, especially the people. Especially...

"Hey, Kami?.... uh...Kami?" Sora asked, pulling me from my thoughts, face it, we all zoned out a lot.

"Oh, yeah, what I miss?" I asked, startled as to why there were students running around and only Sora was still sitting at the table.

"Another explosion, everyone is breaking off into groups to see where it came from, might be another attack." He explained. "The others went that way, come one." He said, running off to catch up, I followed. I hoped that Kara had explained to Kura how to transform.

"Am I the only one that thinks this happening at lunch two days in a row is weird!?" I asked as we caught up to the group, who was all waiting in the hall nearest to Aerith's office. But I was ignored when there was another explosion.

"This way!" Riku yelled, and started running in the direction of the sound.

"What's happening?" Kura asked while we were running to keep up with Riku.

"Not sure, but yesterday there was an attack." I answered, her eyes widening.

"What, by who?" She asked, we had stopped running.

"THAT!" Kara yelled and pointed to what looked to be another Nobody, but was a bit different that the one we saw yesterday, stronger, taller.

"What do we do and WHAT IS THAT!?" Kura asked, and was answered by Kara.

"A Nobody! Now just transform like I told you and summon your swords!"

"What's a Nobody!?" She asked.

"No time to explain, just start hacking away until they disappear." I added and then transformed myself, feeling the power coarse through my veins. Kara did the same and eventually Kura followed, gaining blue monkey ears and a matching tail. Yep, I should have guessed that. Ed, who I had nearly forgotten about in all the chaos, looked stunned.

"How...what?" He asked confused.

"Don't ask question's just go attack them!" Inuyasha yelled, suddenly joining the group, causing me to think that he secretly liked fighting along side with us. Kagome came running after him, carrying a bow and a quiver of arrows. I didn't think it would do much good until she fired them and sent a wave of pure energy at the Nobodies, amazingly making several vanish in that familiar flash of light at the same time. The three of us, Kara, Kura and I, plus Ed nodded and then went to help out the others. Kairi and Namine were using magic, Kara went to join Roxas, Kura with Ed and I leaped over to help Sora, who was being cornered by two Nobodies. I slashed through one, allowing Sora the chance to get the other; we made a good team.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem," I smiled.

----- Kura's P.O.V. -----

I ran off a little ways with Ed, amazed at my new speed and strength, to help clear out a bunch of these "Nobodies" or whatever. I didn't get what they were, but they sure could fight. I found it tiring having to constantly block and maneuver out of the way, rarely getting a chance to strike. They were smarter than I gave them credit for, but they seemed slightly familiar from somewhere...I just couldn't remember where...

"Ahhhh!" I yelled as one of the heartless managed to knock me into the air. I managed to do a summersault to correct myself and land gently on my toes...I liked being a monkey, but that Nobody would pay...

"Kura, you okay!?" Ed, Kara and Kami asked at the same time, I waved them off before charging at the Nobody, swinging and then watching it disappear in a flash of light. I was ticked now...that hurt...

Instinct took over...and I discovered that I had some kind of a hidden power, I wasn't sure what to call it..

Water formed around my blades. Awesome. Doing a spin to gain momentum and speed I thrust my swords in the direction of some more Nobodies. The water flew off the blades and crystallized into spikes of ice, shattering the Nobodies that were unfortunate enough to get hit.

"HA TAKE THAT YOU STUPID NOBODIES..DOESN'T PAY TO BE SO TALL NOW DOES IT!" I ranted, finding it funny that if the Nobodies were a few feet shorter I would have missed them with that last attack...

I saw Ed smiling at me, I smiled back, he would have found that funny too.

-------- Kami's P.O.V.------

"How did you do that?" I asked Kura, amazed at what she had done.

"I don't know, it just kind of happened." She answered.

"Leon! Over here!" Roxas called, stopping him from running past us and gaining his attention. He came and cleared the last few remaining Nobodies, I was thankful when they didn't come back.

"You alright? Anyone seen Aerith? The whole school is under attack, at this rate we wont be able to fix all this damage!" He said, looking around franticly, searching for Aerith.

"Actually, I think I saw her go towards the cafeteria when we were heading over here." Kara told Leon, who nodded.

"Alright, go around and see if you can clear out a few more, but be safe. Kairi, Namine come with me; I could really use your magic." He said and the girls nodded before running after him, waving a quick bye to us.

"Why are these Nobodies still here? I thought they were all destroyed yesterday!" I yelled after Leon left.

"I know! I know! Someone from the organization has to be behind all this!" Roxas yelled, frustrated.

"But I thought the organization was destroyed..." Sora said, crossing his arms, eyeing Roxas.

"Do tell us what you mean." Riku added, Roxas gulped.

"Well...you see...I think I know what's happening, though I'm not completely sure it's only a theory..." Roxas began...

*Note, what Roxas explains never really happened in the real game, but is being made up so that the fic makes since... or at least it will in the end.*

"Okay, well, I don't think Kingdom hearts completely failed, I think that maybe when everyone disappeared they reappeared inside Kingdom Hearts and when Kingdom Hearts was destroyed...pop...everyone is back...but that is as far as I got..." Roxas explained...I followed nothing.

"What?" I asked. And they explained to me what the organization and Kingdom Hearts were. "Ohhhhhhh...yeah that makes more since...but what are they here for? And wouldn't someone notice Vexen randomly reappearing, I mean he works here."

"Not really, because Vexen switched sides before Kingdom Hearts was completely destroyed to save himself." Roxas explained. So, a little was figured out. We knew that the Nobodies must have been coming from the Organization, but not sure why they were attacking the school, we just figured it was something to do with Vexen. There was still a lot to figure out.

"Well, maybe we should figure this out later and focus on clearing out these Nobodies!" Riku said, stopping out chatter. Reluctantly, we agreed and followed him to more Nobodies.

* * *

_**Sorry to stop it here, but It was getting long and I was ready to publish...anyway...Im sorry if I may have switched a name or two by mistake...calling Kara Kura or Kura Kara or Kami Kara or whatever, there are just so many names with K it get's confusing.....if anything comes up, let me know and I will fix it, though I don't think there are any like that but I might have over looked it...**_

_**Please REVIEW!!! **_


	5. Envy by Kura

_**OKAY, HI....**_

_**Okay, well Kura wrote this chapter...and I finished the verrrryyy LAST part.....cuz her computer died...so enjoy :)**_

Umm okay first day of school and I've already met an alchemist, acquired two new swords, fought heartless, and found out I can transform into a blue monkey. Well, I guess that explains why I'm so great at sports… but I mean wow! Now either I've been reading too many mystery novels or I'm just paranoid, but I just can't shake the feeling that something isn't right around here… am I dreaming?

The next day was a Saturday so I decided to practice fighting with my new totally awesome swords in Cloud's room (It's the teacher's day off and the door was unlocked,].) I asked Kami and Kara to come with me but they're going home to spend the day with their families. I would go visit mine too, but I kinda wanted to get used to my new school first. (Plus how am I supposed to tell my parents that their daughter is a blue monkey!? Well, I think _I'd_ have to get use to that before I sprung it on them…)

The school was mostly vacant except for a few students wandering the halls so it was easier for me to concentrate. Inuyasha even came to spar with me for a while, but that shortly ended when Kagome told him it was time to 'go back to the well'? At first I thought she was joking, but Inuyasha nodded his head and followed behind her, and I started to wonder again if any of this was really real or if I was just dreaming.

And the sad thing was I actually pinched myself hard a couple of times every time I saw something bizarre… I still have quite a few bruises on my arm just from yesterday.

I started poking and slashing away at a few dummies I found in Cloud's closet, and I could have sworn there was lipstick on one of the dummy's heads! There were so many thoughts going through my mind…

Normally I'm not very good at things that have to do with hand-eye coordination but I'm actually pretty good at this whole swords business. Most of the time I was able to cut off a head, or at lease slash off some other body part… I still can't believe I've been able to use two swords without severely injuring myself.

I was taking a sip from my water bottle when I heard the door open. Oh God. Edward Elric walked in and smiled when he saw me. He has such a great smile…

"Hey, working hard monkey girl?"

And then the moment ended.

"Yeah. What do you want tin man?"

He smirked when I said this and walked toward me, inspecting the decapitated dummies and then back to me, " Looks like you've improved since yesterday. Want to spar with me?"

To be honest, I was pretty tired from practice, but I was going to make him pay for calling me "Monkey Girl."

"Bring it on."

Ed did that alchemy thing with his arm (the metal one) and a light shined, revealing a sword like object where his arm was (I really needed to find out how he did that). I held my sword in front of me in a defensive X and we clashed, metal on (whatever my swords were made out of. I think my clear sword is made of some kind of crystal and the red one is made of… some kind of granite?? I don't know I'll have to ask Cloud on Monday.) I did much better than I had the first time I'd fought him, but he still always seemed to block most of my moves.

And that's when my "monkey senses" kicked in. I guess I did it unconsciously, but right before he slashed at my head (thank God weapons can't hurt you here!!) I expertly ducked and jumped into a high back flip, kicking him in the face in the process.

"Woah!"

Ed tumbled over and fell flat on his butt with a shocked expression on his face. I knew weapons couldn't hurt you in this room, but what about physical contact? Oh God…

I walked over to Ed offering him my hand, and closing my eyes, not wanting to see his angry expression. "I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" I heard a giggle and opened my eyes. ED WAS LAUGHING AT ME!! I mean I'm glad he's not mad at me, but it ticks me off to see someone laughing at a serious moment. I guess that's just how he was.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because you remind me of my little brother."

Ed waved it off when he saw my confused expression and grabbed my hand. I pulled him up and started giggling when his stomach growled at him.

"Hungry much?"

"Yeah, wanna come with me? I know this nice place in town we can go to."

It took my brain a while to process those words. Did he just ask me out on a date? Nah, we just met he's probably just being nice. And I wasn't about to turn down a free lunch.

"Sure, I'd love to... As long as you're paying!!"

Ed and I walked down the hall, passing Aerith's office when we heard a strange voice. It sounded like a male's.

"- WE ONLY HAVE FIVE DAYS LEFT!"

I looked over to Ed and his face seemed frozen. I nudged his shoulder and he looked at me with concerned eyes, " Stay behind me." I nodded my head in agreement and we peeked through a crack in Aerith's door.

Inside stood a male with wild green hair propped up against Aerith's desk talking to someone on the office phone. He wore an extremely low- cut shirt only covering his chest, and a skirt with shorts underneath. Cross dresser much?

I looked up at Ed and he looked mad. His fists were clenched and his shoulders were stiff. He mumbled under his breath, "Envy."

Envy?

I had no idea who "Envy" was (seriously who names their kid after a deadly sin?) but whoever he was seemed pretty anxious, but… what was he doing in Aerith's office? And where was Aerith?

We stayed silent, listening to the conversation. The voice on the other line was muffled but we could hear Envy clearly.

" Well, I could have captured them by now if I wasn't stuck here pretending to be the stupid principal for this forsaken school! It would be nice if I had some help here, Lust."

"………."

"The cave isn't important right now! If we don't snag the Three Brats of the Prophecy by Thursday night, then we're screwed! If we don't hold up our end of the bargain, then that means the old man's plans will be ruined, and he and his goons won't tell us where the Philosopher's Stone is!"

"………."

"No way Lust, if you send Gluttony here then he'll end up devouring the entire school! And that Vexen freak isn't much of a help. All he does is stare at them all day and babble on about his shadow pets."

"………."

" Yeah, yeah, they're all here : Ookami Honoo, Kara Kitsune, and Kura Oniji. But you'll never believe who else is here…"

And that's when I almost got us killed.

Have you ever had one of those moments when you're really nervous, and your nose gets all itchy, and sometimes you sneeze without warning? Well, this was one of those times.

I didn't see it coming until it was too late. Right before Envy even finished the sentence, I sneezed in a squeaky mouse pitch (For some reason I was sound like a little mouse when I sneeze.) and when there was nothing but silence, Ed grabbed my hand and we ran behind the corner into another hallway, just barely poking our heads around the corner so we could see. The hallway was silent for a few moments, but then the door slowly swung open. I have absolutely NO IDEA how this was possible, but Aerith walked out into the hallway, looking back and forth in search for her trespassers. A few seconds later, she gave up on the search and walked back into the office, locking the door behind her.

When the coast was clear, we pulled away from the corner and I looked at Ed with questioning eyes, "Do you know that guy?"

Ed nodded his head and started walking down the hallway, dragging me behind him.

"Where are we going?"

"I need to talk to my brother."

I guess lunch could wait.

../x~O.O~x\..

Ed lived in an apartment with his little brother Alphonse a few blocks away from school. Their apartment was nice, clean, but obviously used. Ed and I sat down on a blue couch in their small living room. To be honest, I'm used to everything being bigger because the town I grew up in was more urban, so there was more room for houses and such, but I felt comfortable here. I couldn't explain it, but it felt right.

We had been sitting there for about thirty minutes waiting for Ed's brother to return, though it wasn't boring We were talking and laughing when the door burst open.

"Nii-san! I'm home!"

"We're in here Al!" Ed called from the couch. He looked at me with a smile that told me these brothers were really close. I expected maybe a smaller, younger version of Ed, but what I saw was NOT even close to what I expected.

" We? Who else is here?" I heard movement from the hallway and I wondered why it sounded so… heavy, metal-like. Then what I least expected happened. Literally.

Those heavy metal-like footprints got louder and their owner walked through the doorway. A seven-foot suit of armor entered the room and, let's just say I sorta… freaked out a little.

" What in the world!?"

I jumped up from the couch, walked across the room to Alphonse, and tapped on his armor as if I couldn't believe it was really there. Well, if a seven-foot suit of armor walked into your living room wouldn't you have kinda freaked?

"Umm… Hi there. Ed who is this?" Alphonse said in a nervous voice. I guess I kind of scared him but HE'S the one in the knight outfit!

"Ohmigosh! You're so tall! Ed is this your brother? I thought he was the youngest."

"I'M NOT SHORT!"

"I never said that, Ed."

"Hee-hee"

"SHUT UP AL!"

And the conversation pretty much stayed like that for a while before Ed finally calmed down and the brothers explained to me what happened between them and their connection with the "homunculi." It was the saddest story I had ever heard in my life and now I understand why Ed didn't want to tell anyone earlier. I wouldn't have wanted to tell anyone either.

"I'm so sorry you guys. To lose an entire body and an arm and a leg. That's terrible."

The brothers looked at me with sympathetic looks, which only made me feel worse that something so terrible happened to them and there wasn't anything I could do about it. Thankfully, Al took my mind off of it for a while.

"It's okay, we've learned to live with it until we find the Philosopher's Stone, which can return us back to normal."

"The Philosopher's Stone, it's the stone that Envy was talking about on the phone, right?"

"Yes, but we can't let him or the other homunculi get it. And from what you two have told me, that's not all they want. Kura, what was Envy talking about when he said you and your friends were the "Three Brats of the Prophecy?" I really wish I knew what the second word was, then people would stop calling you "brats.""

"I have no idea. I'm just as confused as you guys, but I think if I call my friends then maybe we can figure some of this out."

The brothers nodded their heads in agreement and I pulled out my cell phone.

Now the Elric's small living room was crowded with the new additions. Kara, Kami, Sora, Roxas, and Riku all arrived to the apartment shortly after I called them, Kairi and Namine couldn't make it.

Sora, Kami, and Roxas all crowded the couch that Ed and I sat on, making me have to sit halfway in his lap while Kara and Riku stole the two chairs on the left side of the couch, though Kara looked like she really wanted to sit by Roxas. Alphonse stood across the wooden coffee table in the middle of the room.

"So, what did you call us here for Kura?" Kara asked me.

I told them what Ed and I overheard Envy/Aerith said, and Ed and Al explained to all of us what the homunculi and the Philosopher's Stone were. Everyone had a shocked expression on their face, but I quickly turned to Roxas because we had to figure out as much as possible today, plus, I was still starving from skipping lunch.

"Roxas, has Xemnas ever mentioned the "Three Blank of Fate" while you were in the Organization?"

"Well, no, not _exactly_." Roxas answered.

----Kami's P.O.V.-----

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, we never really heard much directly from him. Most of what I learned came from other members of the organization. But, anyway, I heard from Axel, who heard from Saix that Xemnas found some kind of scroll when he was in Radiant Garden. Apparently, Xemnas found it in Merlin's house-" I had to cut Roxas off here.

"Okay...you lost me at Radiant Garden." I said, feeling really left out of the conversation. I'm sure the others (Kura, Kara, Ed and Al) felt the same way.

"Oh, sorry," Roxas said, grinning a nervous looking grin. "I keep forgetting that you have no idea what I'm talking about. Well, Radiant Garden is a world in this nearby galaxy and Merlin is a really powerful wizard." Roxas began, only confusing me further. Another galaxy? Another world? A wizard? Well, at this point I just decided to go with the flow and not ask questions...If I knew my friends, they were thinking the same thing. There was just no helping it, our lives were full of weird.

"Well, he found it in his library and stole it. I don't know exactly what all it said, but Axel said it mentioned something about "Three Hanyos of Fate." And I don't think it's just a coincidence." He finally summed up.

The atmosphere changed, getting really tense. Hanyos? We couldn't be?

What's a Hanyo?

"Uh, what's a Hanyo?" I asked, making my thoughts heard.

"A half-demon." Kura answered immediately, though how she knew this I had no idea. "Yeah, I know stuff." She said, responding to the look me and Kura were giving her.

"I don't even want to know." I said, Kura laughed quietly at that, Kara glared. "But, we cant be half demons...Aerith said-" But I stopped, realizing what I was saying.

"Yeah. Aerith, who is being posed by Envy, said that you were spirit tamers. We can't trust her." Ed said, the room was silent.

"Hold on, I don't think we should doubt her just yet." Riku said, breaking the silence. We looked at him like he was crazy, did he just miss the whole discussion. "No, what I mean is, we don't know when Envy took over. Maybe Aerith was really herself when she talked to you. There are different possibilities, we need to think about each one of them before we start assuming things." Riku said. That was the most I had ever heard that boy say.

"Who knew you could talk so much?" Kara said, joking, trying to lighten the mood I supposed.

"Hey!" Riku said, we laughed a little, but it felt strained, forced. All of this was really bad. What were we getting ourselves into?

"I think Riku is right," Sora said, speaking up for the first time since we had arrived. "Aerith is a strong person, she wouldn't be fooled easily." He commented.

"Hey, that reminds me, do you remember when Leon was looking for Aerith?" Kara asked.

"Maybe that is when Envy got involved!" Al said, his echoing voice nearly making me jump. I was having a hard time getting use to Ed's _little _brother being in that _huge _suit of armor.

"Yeah, Al I think you're right." Ed confirmed, though even though everyone else looked convinced, I wasn't. It was just a feeling I had. Listen to your gut, you know?

"I'm not sure about that. I don't think this all started yesterday, there's just no way. There has to be something more to it, something we're missing." I said, trying to find the right words. We all thought about it for a moment. I thought I had good point.

While we thought, Al got up and walked loudly, metal clanking as went, out of the room and into what looked to be the kitchen. He came back shortly with a plate of snacks, finger sandwiches, and drinks. Kura nearly attacked the food, she must have been starving. How long had she been here?

While we were eating, we finally dawned upon an idea that now seemed so obvious it was painfully embarrassing.

"Vexen." Sora said between bites of food.

"Hmm?" I asked, not really paying much attention, my mind was on other things, as it often was, what could I say? The others looked at him as well.

"Vexen, he's a spy! He's been waiting for all of you to show up!" Sora shouted, seeming excited that he was the one to figure this out. "Then, he went and told this Envy girl!" Ed, Kura and Al busted into laughter. "What...?" He asked, confused as to why everyone was laughing at him.

"Y-you...he...Envy's a g-guy! But, you h-have to see h-him to know wh-why we are LAUGING!" Kura said, gasping for air, full of laughter. I wondered what she meant.

Hmmmmm...

* * *

_**Yeah, I didn't want to leave it on to much of a dramatic note, so yup. That's what we came up with.**_

_**I only wrote what was in my P.O.V.....(kami) Kura wrote all of her part...**_

_**ISNT SHE AWESOME? She don't think so, but it's true.**_


	6. Chased by Kami

**Authors note: (from Ookami- aka, for short - Kami)** - Just wanna say, wow, its been a while sense any of us have updated...sorry about that...guess we just needed a break. Anyway...to point some things out and put something fresh out there...

It's been bothering me, ever sense I found out, that Kami can also mean God. I just wanna clear up that I am in no way trying to be referred to as God. I got the name Kami from the japanese word for wolf, Ookami and eventually found it to long so I shortened it. I didn't know about this translation until I was informed by one of my friends a while back...so now I feel more than stupid...

I would go back and change it, but that would be far to confusing...way to confusing...plus, now that you all know, I feel tons better.

Anyway, the next chapter will either be written by me or by Kura - so see you soon :)

* * *

**KAMI's POV**

* * *

So, after spending the rest of the day at Ed's house and going over all the possible reasons why or how Kara, Kura, and me could possibly be part of some kind of prophecy we decided to go out for dinner. _Not the best idea._

So, this is what happened. We walked inside and were seated - it wasn't a fancy restaurant so we just slid into a booth - and so far everything was great. The waiter guy came, eyed us suspiciously, we eyed back and then ordered and got our food. We weren't but halfway through the meal when things started going down hill. I mean WAY down hill.

"Hey, Kura, do you know that guy?" I whispered, pointing to a really, REALLY strange looking, fat guy that was staring at Kura. It was beginning to freak me out. He was in the booth next to us along with a tall, skinny woman with jet-black hair wearing a dark green dress. The fat guy was drooling. It was an odd match, considering the obvious differences in the fact that the woman was beautiful, while the other guy...creepy.

Kura turned her head slightly, just enough to see who I was pointing at and then shrugged. "No, why?"

"Because he has been staring at you for the last few minuets...and I don't think drooling is very attractive if you ask me." I whispered back, more urgently this time.

"Seriously? He's drooling?" Kura said, seeming to hold in laughter. Obviously, she wasn't taking this very seriously. She turned quickly to face the drooling guy, who was now wiping his mouth and being scowled at by the woman in the green dress. I stopped her from looking at him as soon as she tried to turn her head. "Hey!" She said, louder than she should have. I glared at her.

"Are you crazy?" I whispered again, these two were giving me the creeps, the guy was still staring, his eyes...glowing? He never blinked.

"Who's crazy?" Kara said, snapping from her daydream. Probably about Roxas. I sighed.

"Kura, that's who. When some creepy drooling stalker guy is staring at you..." I began, but as I said that I saw the stalker guy's eyes narrow in what looked like anger. Had he heard me? But, I was whispering, it must have been something else. "You usually don't stare back. Let's just hurry up and leave." I said. Say what you want, I was a worrywart, maybe even paranoid, but I was usually worrying about the right things and these two were definitely giving off bad vibes.

"Fine, I'm done anyway, are you?" She asked Kara, who nodded. Those two hardly ever ate anything... In fact, I would have eaten more, but I was ready to leave. I could always grab something later anyway if I couldn't make it through the night. We signaled the waiter guy and he gave us our check, managing to tick me off in the process. He seemed so surprised when we actually paid for our food. Oh well, he was unimportant. We got up and left quickly.

I was disappointed to see that it was already dark. How much time had we spent in there? Oh well, at least we didn't live to far from here. Maybe I had enough money to get a taxi...

"Are you really that freaked out? It was just some random people." Kura asked me, I was now digging through my purse looking for enough to get us to my house.

"I'm telling you there is something weird about them." I said as we began walking away from the restaurant. I'd never been really good at night. Don't get me wrong, I like the night and all, but all the creeps have to come out and ruin it.

The door from the restaurant opened, chiming bells ringing as it closed. Speak of the devils...

"Uh, guys." Kara began.

"Yeah I know..." I said, still looking through my purse. There was a taxi coming, if only I could find my wallet. Crud...I bet I left it. "Did I leave my wallet?" I asked. Kura and Kara shrugged. I turned around, planning to go back and check for my wallet, but the looks on the woman and creepy stalker guy's faces changed my mind. The woman was holding my wallet.

Maybe I was wrong.

Maybe that guy just had an eye problem.

Maybe those two weren't interested in us at all.

Maybe I wasn't just about to make a huge mistake in trying to get my wallet back.

_Of coarse I just had to be wrong._

I walked hesitantly up to the woman, trying to push all the warnings that were going off to the back of my mind. "Um, that's my wallet, do you mind..." I asked, Kura and Kara were beside me, but that didn't help how scared I was, it didn't get rid of that bad feeling.

"Not at all, here you are," The woman said, her voice dark, much deeper than I imagined. I reached my hand for my wallet, but the moment I touched it..._something_... happened.

I panicked, what else would you do if a woman's fingers, who you just met for the first time, extended and got all stretchy and then wrapped themselves around your wrist? What would you do when that woman was really strong? My hand was going numb and I couldn't move my fingers.

I struggled, wondering just how the people in the restaurant didn't see us _a woman attacking a kid for crying out loud!_ - and call the cops. When I looked, I discovered that the place was somehow completely vacant. Is that even possible? You know what...I don't even want to know. "Hey!I yelled, focusing my attention back on the situation. Let me go!"

I figured now was as good a time as any to get my butt out of here so I followed Kura and Kara's example and phased into my wolf/human self. I was stronger, sure, but I still couldn't seem to break free, but I didn't stop struggling.

Kura and Kara now had their swords ready, about to swing, when the woman yelled, "Gluttony, get the other two!"

The big fat guy, Gluttony, stepped towards Kura and Kara; that hungry look still in his eyes. Kura and Kara held their swords in a defensive stance, waiting for Gluttony to act. "Lust...?" Gluttony asked, looking at the woman with hopeful eyes.

"NO!" She screamed at him, causing him to turn back to my friends, frowning. I wondered what he was asking. Lust's already strong grip on my hand tightened again as she dragged me toward Gluttony and I began to feel her sharp fingers tear into my wrist. I tried swinging at her hand with my sword, but they were like flexible steel, not affected at all. The rest of her body was out of range.

This is when things got even weirder.

"So, uh, just wondering. Anyone got a plan?" Kara asked, her eyes locked on Gluttony, who kept inching forward, closer to my friends.

"Afraid a plan wont help at this point, too late." Lust said mockingly and then looked at me. 的n the future, Dear, I would keep better track of your she finished she smiled at me, her eyes showing no mercy. My anger flared, how easily I was ticked off, I needed to work on that, but at this point I didn't care. I JUST WANTED MY STINKING WALLET! At first, I thought my temper was giving me a fever or something, until I realized that my body was actually heating up, though it was from uncomfortable. The next thing I knew my hand burst into fire and Lust released her grip on my wrist, shrieking back in pain. I grinned, whatever happened was completely random but I think it just saved my life. Awesome, and some people think randomosity is weird...

"New plan. RUN!" I yelled, but Kura and Kara were already running. We ran a few blocks, still being chased by Lust and Gluttony and getting curious stares from people still out on the streets. Great, just what we need. Publicity. Kara ran into an alleyway and we followed, the two creeps behind us gaining. Eventually, we were cornered.

"Awe, no where to hide. What a_ pity_!" Lust said and thrust her stretchy pointy finger things at us again, I yelped as one ripped my sleeve, leaving a deep cut in my shoulder. Kura and Kara were missed by millimeters. I stepped back, ignoring the pain in my shoulder and raised my blade.

"What do you want!" Kura yelled angrily, clearly more ticked than I was. When Lust or Gluttony didn't answer she lunged, swinging both her swords at Lust. She dodged it easily, coming back and swinging her claw like fingers, but Kura jumped into the air. She summer salted and landed back by me and Kara. "You okay?" She asked, noticing the cut in my shoulder.

"Fine." I muttered, it really wasn't that bad, or at least I didn't think so. My sleeve was soaked, but it didn't really hurt.

"What about your wrist?She asked, making me realize that I'd completely forgot it. I glanced at it quickly, noticing for the first time that it was bleeding slightly, but nothing serious.

"Not bad, brats." Lust said, smirking, bringing me from my thoughts. This time Gluttony lunged at Kara while Lust targeted Kura and me. I managed okay, just missing her fingers, but Kura's leg was caught. Lust brought her down to the ground with a loud, "thump," just as Kara threw a large pipe at Gluttony as he opened his mouth, looking like he was trying to bite Kara. He ended up chomping on the metal instead, though he didn't seem to mind. Ewe.

I landed back on the ground just as Lust shouted, "NO GLUTTONY, DON'T EAT THE PIPE, GET HER!" Kara got her leg free while Lust was preoccupied and I helped her up. Lust rushed over to Gluttony and was trying to wrestle the pipe from his mouth. Kara ran over to us.

"You guys okay?" She asked quickly, I nodded, though my shoulder was staring to bother me now, but looking at Kura, I was fine. Her ankle was cut up where Lust had grabbed her, but she wasn't complaining, and she had a few bruises and scrapes from when she hit the ground.

"I'm fine. You okay?" I asked Kura, Kara seemed fine.

"Yeah, let's just go before that stalker stops eating the pipe..." Kura said, odd as it sounded, running off first, wincing slightly on her first step. We followed her, leaving Gluttony and Lust behind. I heard him muttering, "Hungry," as we left the ally. I almost laughed.

* * *

We didn't stop running or phase back until we were back at Ed's house. I knew we couldn't go to any of our parents looking like we did. They would literally have a heart attack. Me and Kura were the only ones visibly injured, but we all looked rough. Our hair was messy, our clothes ripped or covered in dirt from the ally...

Kara knocked hard on the door, it was answered seconds later by Ed.

"Hey," Ed said, happy at first until he looked us over. "Wha...what happened?" He asked, a more serious tone to his voice. We rushed inside and closed the door, hoping that Lust or Gluttony weren't behind us.

"AL!" He called as we went further into his house, back to the living room.

"Yes, big brother?" Al said, shock visible even while in that suit of amour. Sure, we weren't severely injured or anything, but it was the last thing they expected to see.

"Can you get the First-Aid kit?" He asked, Al nodded and walked nosily out of the living room.

"What happened." Ed asked again as we carefully sat down on the couches. Shaken, cut, bruised and really freaked out, we told Ed what happened.

His anger only intensified as we got closer towards the end of the story. Every time we mentioned Lust or Gluttony, he tensed up, a grimace consuming his usually calm features. His golden eyes darkened

"...and then Kara threw a metal pipe at Gluttony...and he kind of started eating it, giving us time to escape." Kura finished; the edges of Ed's mouth twitched a little, threatening to turn his frown into a dark grin.

"I'm guessing you know them." I stated. Ed was now wrapping Kura's ankle carefully with a bandage. She winced as Ed tightened it just a bit before placing the clamp on it.

"Sorry..." Ed muttered.

It's okay." Kura said quickly, her face burning just as bright as it did when Ed first stared cleaning her wound.

"And yeah. They are both homunculus, I'd bet anything they are working with Envy." He said.

"Can you move your arm up again?" Al asked me, he was trying to bandage my shoulder, just as he did my wrist, but his hands were a bit big, and I had to keep lifting and lowering my arm so that he could wrap it around without hurting me. "And done." He said happily as he placed a clamp on the bandage, it felt a lot better than when it was rubbing up against my cut up sleeve.

"Thanks Al." I told him gratefully, even though Al was young, he was pretty good at this kind of stuff. It made me wonder just how many times he had to do it before.

"No problem." He said and then moved to sit by his brother, the size comparison was humorous, but now was not the time to make jokes.

Kara was rubbing some liquid stuff on her hands, it turned out that the metal pipe scraped her up a bit when threw it, but other than that she was unharmed. Kura was doing the same, except on various scrapes on her arms and legs that she got when she was slammed on the ground. Overall, it could have been a whole lot worse. I was thankful that we got away when we did.

"So, what do we do now?" Kara asked, looking like she was about to pass out on the couch. It was true, that little encounter wore me out. If it wasn't for my nerves being so bad I would be asleep already.

"I'll walk you back home, which one of your houses is closest?" Ed asked.

"Mine, though it's a good mile and a half away." Kura said, seeming nervous about the walk. "But, it still works out perfectly because Kami and Kara already had plans to stay at my house tonight anyway."

"Sounds good. We can just take a taxi" He said, eying Kura's ankle. We all agreed, more than ready to get to Kara's house. I knew a mile wasn't that far, but Kura's ankle had to hurt.

Al stayed home, he would be to big for the taxicab, and we arrived at Kura's house in no time. We thanked Ed again for his helped and rushed inside. We managed to get around her parents without questions and went quickly into her room, changing into a fresh set of clothes.

Eventually, we settled in for the night, though sleep didn't come easily. I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being watched.

* * *

*****NEXT DAY*****

* * *

I awoke from a horrible dream with a start. In the dream, or shall I say nightmare, the scene from last night kept replaying over and over again, though each time the damage was worse and worse. Once we didn't make it to Ed's house and I was left alone, hungry eyes staring straight into mine...

Kura and Kara didn't look like they slept well either. As we struggled out of bed, the alarm went off, causing me to jumped a good three feet in the air.

_Crap_, _school_.

"Did last night really happen?" Kura asked as she pushed the still ringing alarm off the table, her voice small because she was still half asleep. As she bent down to turn off the alarm that was now blaring even louder she looked at her ankle and sighed. "I guess so," Then her cheeks reddened, I pretended not to notice, though I was sure I knew what she was thinking about.

* * *

We ended up almost late for school, getting to Leon's class just in time. He eyed us as we walked in, just as he was closing his door. I sighed as I took my seat.

I noticed then that Sora was staring at me, concern showing in his bright blue eyes, Ed must have filled him in. I wondered how much the others knew, I would have to wait until we were in the hall to find out.

Leon's class passed in a blur, I had to much on my mind to pay much attention. Twice, Sora asked me if we were okay, but I didn't notice until it was to late to respond. My mind was running slow...like a computer suffering from an Id10t user error.

Leon also called me out, threatening me with his brand new gunblade because I wasn't paying attention. I was too spaced out to even be afraid, but instead just stared at him blankly, no emotion showing on my face. Embarrassed at my lack of fear, he turned around and continued with the lesson, not bothering me again.

When the bell rang I jumped in my seat, startled. Could you tell I was still freaked out? If you haven't, let me tell you. _I was_.

"You okay?" Sora asked me again as we walked out of the room. I snapped out of my daze and nodded, forcing a smile. The past was the past; I needed to move on, right? It was harder said than done, or was I just being weak? Kura and Kara looked better than I did.

"I'm fine." I told him when he asked me if I was sure.

Clouds class helped get my mind off of yesterday, occupying my thoughts with a tournament, taking up most of my attention. I couldn't afford to be distracted, because the charms were slightly less strong. Now, if we were whacked, we could feel it, though no real damage was being done. I actually managed to make it to one of the last rounds, along with Kura, Kara, Ed, Roxas and Sora, go figure... Tomorrow we would continue, Cloud saying that it might be a team battle. I was actually excited, until the bell rang and we had to go to Vexen's class. Stupid, creepy, _stalker_...

I really hated him, I hated him with a passion. Weren't we all stared at enough yesterday with Gluttony? If this man was going to do something he should just do it already! I looked down at my desk, surprised to see faint, hand marks being burnt into on my desk. I panicked, forgetting completely about how last night my hand caught on fire. It reminded me of Kura's awesome water attack, did this mean I had control over fire? I tried to act casual as I rubbed the desk, trying to make the hand marks disappear. I wasn't having much luck, but at least it wasn't AS noticible...

Vexen began moving around the room, passing out a science work sheet as he did so, getting groans and frowns from the rest of the class. Did he really have to suck this much? When he passed my desk, he eyed the hand marks suspiciously, but said nothing. So, my temper created fire? I sighed, I already had enough trouble trying to controlling it as is. Clearing my mind, I focused on the class work that had to be turned in before the bell.

The only thing good that came from it was an idea...

If Kura had that water attack...and I seemed to have fire...then Kara...I wonder...

"Hey, Kara..." I whispered. She looked up from her paper and looked at me.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Do you think we each have power over a certain element?" I asked her, she looked taken back by the question, but then she thought about it.

"Uh...I'm not sure, why?" She asked, but then Vexen looked at us.

"Ladies! Quiet while the work is out." He said, his voice sending chills throughout my body. I thought of my fire, and was surprised when I was actually warmed. _Interesting, very interesting_. I couldn't wait until lunch.

P.E. passed quickly, because we were just going through drills and exercises. It was pretty much a free day, but there wasn't much time to actually talk to anyone. I was excited when the bell rang.

"Hey." I said as I sat down at the table we usually sat at. Sora, Roxas and Kara were already seated. The others were still in line.

"Hey, so, how's your shoulder?" Sora asked, I smiled, this time not as forced.

"It's fine, really. It was just a small cut." I told him, he actually seemed relieved. I was glad that he seemed to care so much about me. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking I like Sora. Well, maybe I do. I could feel my cheeks flush.

"Hey." Kara said excitedly as she sat down. I swear, nothing could dampen her mood, most of the time anyway. I wasn't sure how she did it. I randomly started craving chocolate.

"Hey, you have any chocolate?" I asked her, waiting for Kura and the others.

"You ran out already? You nearly bought out the whole store the first day we got here." She said. I couldn't help it, this girl loved chocolate.

"Yeah...I ran out yesterday. _And I only bought a few things_." I insisted. "Plus, I eat chocolate when I'm stressed, it calms me down." I continued, causing the table to laugh. I gave them all a very evil glare. They only laughed harder.

"Oh, finally." Kara said as Kura reached the table. She ignored her.

"Okay, so I have a very interesting idea." I said the second that Kura sat down.

"Hmm, what's that?" She asked.

"Is that the thing that you were talking to me in science?" Kara asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"What thing?" Kura asked.

"_I'll tell you if you let me explain._" I said, and as soon as the table was quiet I began again. By this time Riku, Kairi, Namine and Ed had sat down. "Okay, so, you know how Kura did that really awesome water twirl attack thing when she fought those heartless?" I asked, proud at my lacking means of describing whatever it was the Kura did the first time she transformed.

"Yeah..." Kura urged, waiting for me to continue.

"Okay, well, you remember when Lust grabbed my wrist? Well, my hand burst into fire, that's why she let go." I told them, a few people looked at my hand, probably looking for burn marks, but there were none.

"So that's what that was!" Kara shouted, I almost laughed at that.

"Really? Your hand caught fire?" Sora asked.

"How?" Roxas asked. How should I know?

"Not too sure, but I have this theory. What if we all have control over an element?" I suggested. Kara's face lit up.

"I WONDER WHAT MINE WOULD BE?" She asked excitedly.

"Don't know, plus I said it's just a theory. But, if I have fire and Kura has water then it would leave either earth or air for you." I explained, feeling proud that I actually thought of this myself. It was even better that it actually made sense.

"Well, if what you are saying is true, then it would give you an advantage over Envy, Lust and Gluttony if they come after you again. I don't think regular means will stop them." Ed said, I thought about this and he was right. My sword couldn't affect Lust because her fingers were like steel. Gluttony looked like he would just eat our swords if we swung at him. Envy, well I've never seen him so I couldn't answer that question.

"Okay! Maybe I have fire too!" Kara screamed trying to throw flames out of her hands, totally ignoring Ed.

"That won't work. You don't much of a temper!" I laughed. If only you could see he face...

"Hm. Well, what about water?" Kara said excitedly, trying again...did she realize we already had fire and water out...well, I guess you never know.

"Nope. You're not graceful." Kura said, _fail._ It took everything I had not to laugh.

"What about earth?" Kara said, an evil grin on her face. Uh...

"NO! YOU'LL KILL US!" Both Kura and I yelled at the same time. The whole table burst into laughter, even Riku.

"So...Air?" Kara asked. Thinking about, it made sense. I already saw her as an airy person. What else was filling her skull...just kidding.

"Maybe, I guess we will just have to wait and see." I said, the bell rang shortly after that and I was surprised that no huge explosions happened today. I mean, the first day, a Monday, and we had explosion numero uno. The second day, explosion numero dos, and surprisingly the rest of the week was normal.

Like the random Spanish? I thought it was a nice touch. Anyway...

I actually was able to go to my 6th and 7th hour classes, computer tech. with Sid and a class with a mouse named Mickey where he helped us with our animal sides. Inuyasha was in that class as well.

So, after the bell rang we got up and went off our separate ways. Me, Kara, Kura, Ed and Roxas headed off towards Sid's and the others went who knows where to their classes.

When we got into Sid's class we took our seats. I pretty much sat by myself. Kara sat by Roxas and Kura with Ed. We continued today's lesson from where Friday's left off, learning about something called a gummy ship. Apparently, Roxas already knew a bit about it and was able to explain most of the confusing stuff to Kara...lucky. I mean, it wasn't super confusing, but that's coming from me, the computer geek. I didn't know about Kara or Ed...but Kura had called herself, more than on one occasion, a 'techno tard.' I could only imagine how much trouble she was having.

* * *

After class with Micky we all met outside in the parking lot, deciding to head back to Ed's house and figure something out. Earlier, just before we left, Kura told me that Ed and herself had a conversation about plans to follow Envy and co. and get to the bottom of this. I sighed, it would be a very long night.


End file.
